Un amor Inesperado
by Nikimellark
Summary: Peeta y Katniss Dos jóvenes talentosos que tienen a todo Panem suspirando por ellos. El por su simpatía y talento actoral.Ella por su precisión y belleza. Sus vidas se unirán cuando una pequeña niña conozca a su nueva entrenadora
1. Chapter 1

_**Estimados les traigo mi primer Fic, el cual no está publicado antes en Fancfiction ya que soy usuaria de este lugar desde hace pocos meses, como he tenido aceptación y buenas críticas por "Desnudate para mi" quiero compartir con ustedes algo antiguo pero nuevo para ustedes. Espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Peeta Mellark es el actor del momento, con su papel protagónico en la serie juvenil "Chicos malos" ha conseguido que cada adolescente suspire por él, es por esto que se ha convertido en uno de los rostros más cotizados en Panem.

La vida de Petta nunca ha sido fácil, cuando tenía 17 años su padre los abandono por otra mujer, una mujer 20 años más joven que su madre, la que quedo muy afectada por la traición de su esposo, entrando en una fuerte depresión que no le permitía seguir con su vida, Peeta tuvo que hacerse cargo de Prim su pequeña hermanita de tan solo 8 años, cada día se levantaba a las 6 de las mañana para arreglarse el y a su hermana para ir a la escuela, debía preparar cada día el desayuno para el y Prim porque si el no se preocupaba de que su hermana comiera no lo haría nadie, a su madre le dejaba cada mañana una bandeja con una taza de café y tostadas por si le daban ganas de comer. Así Peeta prácticamente se convirtió en el padre de Prim y en el sustento de su familia, por suerte siempre fue talentoso y no le costó hacerse un lugar en el mundo actoral comenzó con comerciales y papeles de extras para luego hacer roles secundarios hasta el día de hoy que a sus 25 años es la estrella de una serie juvenil y está en conversaciones para grabar su primera película.

Katniss Everdeen es la promesa nacional del tiro con arco, apenas tiene 23 años y ya cuenta con varios títulos nacionales y mundiales en su disciplina.

Katniss proviene de una familia bien constituida, sus padres tiene una relación envidiable, tienen una situación económica que les permite ayudar a sus hijos en los que les apasiona, su hermano mayor Finnick comparte con Katniss la pasión por el deporte pero el ama nadar, es uno de los nadadores más importante de Panem. Nació y se crio en Panem específicamente en el distrito 12, pero su distrito no es un lugar adecuado para que un deportista crezca es por eso que su entrenador y sus padres la apoyaron para ir a vivir y entrenar al centro de alto rendimiento del Capitolio, lleva ya 5 años haciendo su vida en la ciudad pero siempre se le ha hecho difícil estar lejos de sus padres y mucho mas de Finnick que se fue a vivir en otro país, pero a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido para ella estar lejos de quienes ama ha conseguido convertirse en la mejor arquera del país, es una de las deportistas mas nombradas de Panem.

Peeta y Katniss viven de forma muy diferente, solo se han visto a través de la televisión un par de veces, pero todo pueda cambiar cuando Katniss empiece a trabajar como entrenadora de tiro con arco en uno de los colegios más importante de todo Panem.


	2. Chapter 2

Había llegado al fin el primer día de clases en el instituto Panem, uno de los colegios más importantes de la Ciudad Capitolio. A Peeta le había costado mucho conseguir una vacante a Prim pero como buen hermano quería lo mejor para ella por lo que hizo todo lo posible por que la admitieran en el instituto. Su hermana estaba muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa por su primer día de clases, no dejaba de decir que no tendría amigos que ser la nueva es un asco.

Prim preciosa no estés nerviosa sabes que eres una niña encantadora, en unas semanas serás amiga de todos tus compañeros- le dijo Peeta dándole ánimos.

No Peeta sabes que seré la nueva de la clase y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Prim no será la primera vez que seas nueva en algún lugar, pero no olvides que nunca debes dejar de ser tu misma.

Prim solo pudo sonreírle a su hermano y llenar su cabeza de pensamientos positivos para empezar con el pie derecho su primer día en el instituto.

Adiós Peeta y no olvides que le diré a todo el mundo que mi padre es el famoso Peeta Mellark.

Hasta luego Prim y no me busques novia - grito Peeta cuando su hermana ya se alejaba del auto.

Prim llego al patio del instituto donde todos los alumnos se estaban formando por curso para presenciar el acto de bienvenida de un nuevo año escolar.

Buenos días alumnos - saludo la directora Effie Trinket a través del micrófono que ampliaba su voz por todo el patio.

Buenos días directora Trinket- respondieron los alumnos al unisonó.

La directora se veía una mujer simpática pero algo extravagante, estaba usando un vestido dorado con estampados de flores negras y un cinturón negro llenos de mariposas doradas, sus zapatos tenían 15 cm de tacon y eran completamente dorados y brillantes, llevaba su pelo tomado en un rodete con una traba negra llena de mariposas igual que su cinturón.

Como ya sabrán este año ha habido muchos cambios en el instituto, desde nuevos profesores a nuevos talleres extra programáticos, el Señor Haymitch Abernathy que solía ser vuestro profesor de educación física este año ha pasado a ser el coordinador de deportes, así que durante el transcurso del día Haymitch pasara por casa salón para informarles sobre los talleres que habrán este año, deben inscribirse hoy mismo ya que desde mañana empezaremos los talleres. Ahora pueden retirarse a sus clases y que tengan un excelente primer día- dicho esto Effie se retiro haciendo sonar sus tacones por todo el patio.

Peeta llego muy puntual a buscar a la pequeña Prim al instituto, cuando la vio salir acompañada de un par de niñas y con una sonrisa en el rostro se sintió muy feliz por su hermana.

Hola Pá- grito Prim mientras se acercaba a él- Ellas son Rue y Marie, chicas el es Peeta Mellark mi padre.

Hola niñas - saludo Peeta a la niña morena que Prim le dijo que se llamaba Rue y a una pequeña rubia de ojos negros que se llamaba Marie.

Oh es Peeta Mellar - Chillo Rue - soy tu admiradora con mi hermana vemos todos los capítulos de chicos malos…

Oye Prim - interrumpió Marie a sus amigas - que tu padre es muy joven solo tiene 17, no te creo que pueda ser padre tuyo.

Al oír esto a Peeta le entro un ataque de risa.

No Marie, solo en la televisión tengo 17 años yo ya tengo unos cuantos años mas, pero como mi personaje va a un instituto como este debo verme de 17 - le informo Peeta a la niña con una sonrisa.

Ahhhh ya veo pero insisto en que eres demasiado joven para ser padre de Prim.

Ya te dije que es una larga historia - Dijo Prim poniendo los ojos en blanco - ya nos vamos que a Peeta se le hará tarde para su grabación, adiós chicas.

Adiós Priiim - corearon sus amigas.

Prim se subió al auto dispuesta a contarle todo a su hermano.

\- Prim te dije que nadie creería que soy tu padre, es que soy muy joven y guapo aun para tener hijos - dijo el joven molestando a su hermana.

\- Que importa Peeta si me creen o no… después de todos eres el único padre que tengo.

Peeta se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana, solo con 12 años sonaba como una adolescente.

\- Como te fue en tu primer día pequeña.

\- Me fue genial - respondió la pequeña con entusiasmo - el instituto es muy grande, la directora es muy rara pero se ve muy simpática, mis compañeros son muy amables y creo que tenias razón dentro de una semana tendré muchos amigos.

\- Que bueno hermanita, espero que tus días sigan igual de bien.

\- Peeta mañana comienzan los talleres extra programáticos y me anote en tiro con arco así que necesito que me firmes esta autorización - la niña le tendió una hoja a su hermano para que la leyera.

\- Prim no será algo peligroso el deporte que escogiste - Peeta estaba realmente inseguro de la decisión de su hermana.

\- Ohhh Peeta no seas pesado déjame intentarlo - ella puso una carita de cachorrito que sabe q su hermano no puede resistir.

\- Si me lo pides así no me puedo negar - Peeta sonrió - pero mañana vendré a hablar con tu profesora para asegurarme que estés bien.

\- GENIAL PEETA ERES EL MEJOR!- Prim se fue todo el camino pensando en que algún día seria igual a su ídola Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss estaba muy nerviosa le faltaba menos de un mes para cumplir los 23 años y cuando ese día llegara ya no tendría donde vivir porque en el centro de alto rendimiento donde ella vive solo se pueden quedar los deportistas menores a esa edad, ella no quería pedir mas dinero a sus padres para alquilar un apartamento ya que con todo lo que le ayudaban para sus competencias y sus cosas creía que era un abuso de su parte, necesitaba independizarse y su entrenador el profesor Haymitch Abernathy le ofreció trabajo para empezar a ganar dinero, Katniss seria la nueva entrenadora de tiro con arco del prestigioso instituto Panem, ella muchas veces había enseñado a otros a usar el arco, pero esta seria la primera vez que lo tomaría como un trabajo, el único inconveniente es que el centro donde ella vive queda a unos 100 km del instituto, le complicaba ir y venir todos los días ya que un viaje tan largo seria agotador. Haymitch le había dicho que la paga que recibiría seria suficiente para alquilar algo cerca del instituto y eso haría ella pero para recorrer ese lado de la ciudad en busca de un lugar para vivir solo conocía a una persona que podría ayudarla y Katniss no sabia si estaba preparada para volver a verlo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Gale Hawthorne es el ex novio de Katniss y el único chico que ha entrado alguna vez en su vida, lo conoció cuando llego a vivir al Capitolio, fue uno de los pocos amigos que hizo en su adolescencia. Su relación era perfecta como ambos son deportistas de élite y entrenaban en el mismo lugar no tenían complicaciones con el poco tiempo libre que tenían para compartir, el la acompañaba a cada competencia que podía y ella intentaba no perderse sus partidos. Gale es futbolista y su amor por ella era incondicional hasta que se convirtió en el nuevo refuerzo de "Capitolio Fútbol Club", el equipo de fútbol mas grande de todo Panem y Gale se convirtió en su jugador estrella, por lo que le faltaba tiempo para su novia y le daba prioridad a su compañeros de equipo y a los eventos sociales donde lo invitaban a asistir, aumento su dinero y su popularidad el no fue capaz de marcar un limite a sus admiradoras y le empezó a gustar el salir de fiesta sin su novia para conocer modelos y chicas bonitas que quisieran pasar un rato con el, eso fue lo que gatillo el quiebre de la pareja, Gale Hawthorne no supo respetar su relación y el no solo le fue infiel a Katniss una vez si no que muchas, así fue como la muchacha se deicidio a dejarlo, ella se quedo hecha pedazos y con unas ganas inmensas de meterle una flecha entre los ojos.

Han pasado casi 3 años desde su ruptura y Katniss Everdeen recién siente las fuerzas de poder superarlo, pero al parecer Gale piensa todo lo contrario el no quiere superar a aquella chicas de ojos grises ya que nunca nadie se ha quedado grabada en su cabeza y su corazón como lo hizo ella.

\- Alo Gale, soy Katniss ¿como estas? - dijo ella a través de su celular intentando sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

\- Hola Kat, tanto tiempo, estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tu como va todo?- Gale estaba realmente emocionado de volver a escuchar la voz de su ex novia.

\- Genial vengo llegando de un viaje por los distritos que era para incentivar a los jóvenes para que practiquen mas deportes, pero en realidad yo te llamaba para pedirte un favor.

Gale no sabia que podría ser pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que sea - Oh claro Catnip lo que quieras.

\- He conseguido un nuevo trabajo de entrenadora en el Instituto Panem y bueno tu sabes que yo no conozco ese lado de la ciudad y quería pedirte si me podrías ayudar a buscar un apartamento por allá.

\- Claro que te puedo ayudar, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero mañana me voy al distrito 8 a una concentración con el equipo, te parece que nos juntemos cuando vuelva?

\- Por supuesto Gale muchas gracias, éxito en tus partidos.

\- Adios Catnip espero verte pronto- se despidió el chico ilusionado.

\- Bye Gale cuídate- y luego de esto Katniss se quedo tranquila, al volver a hablar con su ex no se sintió nerviosa ni le entraron esas ganas de llorar a causa del dolor que le provoco su traición, supo que y ya era tiempo de superar ese amor que no resulto.


	4. Chapter 4

El despertador sonó por tercera vez esa mañana y Katniss aun no pretendía levantarse, lo apago para seguir durmiendo pero el exasperarte sonido de una llamada en su celular no se lo permitió.

\- Alo - contesto la chica con una somnolienta voz.

\- EVERDEEN tienes cinco minutos para levantar tu trasero de esa cama, a las 10 en punto te quiero en mi oficina del instituto y con la mejor de tus sonrisas - Grito Haymitch al otro lado de la linea.

\- Rayos Haymitch lo había olvidado... prometo llegar a tiempo, te quiero gruñón - corto la llamada rápidamente antes de que Haymitich pudiera replicar.

Katniss se levanto rápida como una flecha y se fue directo a la ducha dejo el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo solo 5 minutos y se seco en tiempo récord, cuando llego a su armario se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de que ponerse, por una parte era su primer día de trabajo además de que ese día conocería a la directora del instituto pero tampoco era que pudiera ir muy formal ya que su cargo era de entrenadora y para eso necesitaba estar cómoda así que opto por ponerse un pantalón deportivo largo de color negro, con una polera gris manga corta con el nombre de una marca conocida estampada, un poleron gris ajustado que realzaba su figura, se calzo sus zapatillas deportivas favoritas luego peino su cabello y se hizo una trenza lateral la cual usaba casi siempre para entrenar así su pelo no le molestaba, corrió por su habitación llenando su mochila con las cosas que necesitaría para dar clases, busco una chaqueta de cuero negro abrigada, las llaves de la moto y un casco, salio a toda pisa del centro solo le quedaban 40 minutos para llegar donde Haymitch.

Tal y como lo prometió Katniss llego a tiempo a su reunión con el coordinador de deportes del Instituto Panem.

\- Hola preciosa veo que sirvió mi llamada matutina - la saludo un odioso Haymitch.

\- Hola "jefe" Abernathy - digo con burla - detrás de ese escritorio tan pijo y con esa ropa tan bien planchada debo reconocer que pareces alguien de respeto Mitch.

\- Ja ja ja muy graciosa Everdeen, veamos te cite temprano para que revises tu contrato de trabajo y conozcas a la directora y el instituto - le tendió los documentos para que Katniss los leyera y firmara.

Katniss y Haymitch mantienen una relación casi paternal ya que el lleva siendo su entrenador mas de 10 años, la conoció en el distrito 12 cuando ella solo era una niña y siempre le gusto su personalidad supo desde un principio que Katniss seria grande, se la trajo a entrenar al capitolio y allí siguió entrenándola para Katniss Haymitch es una segundo padre ya que cada vez que se enferma o le pasa algo es el quien se dedica a cuidarla de hecho fue el hombro en que llorar de la muchacha cuando Gale le rompió el corazón.

\- Hola querida - chillo una voz detrás de Katniss - soy la directora Effie Trinket, encantada de conocerte, Mitch me ha hablado tanto de ti...

\- Un gusto Directora Trinket - digo sonriendo - estoy realmente feliz de formar parte de este instituto.

\- Oh querida en un placer tenerte entre nosotros, a quien no le gustaría contar con la colaboración de una deportista como tu.

Katniss le sonrió ampliamente a la directora, esa mujer realmente le hacia mucha gracia.

\- Katniss me imagino que ya firmaste los contratos - pregunto Effie mientras hojeaba los documentos.

\- Effie querida ya me encargue de eso - interrumpió Haymitch - ella ya es parte de nuestra institución.

\- Bueno entonces llamaremos a Johanna para que le muestre el colegio.

Katniss y Haymitch seguían conversando de como llevaría cabo los talleres cuando entro Johanna a la oficina.

\- Hola Katniss soy Johanna - saludo una joven que no debía ser mucho mayor que Kat

\- Hola un gusto.

\- Te parece su vamos ahora a conocer el instituto - y dicho esto ambas comenzaron el recorrido.

Mientras Johanna le mostraba el instituto le contaba que ella también era nueva, venia del distrito 7 y nunca antes había venido al Capitolio, hacia los talleres de defensa personal y aparte era profesora de educación física, solo tenia 2 años mas que Katniss y Effie le había encargado mostrarle el instituto ella por que le parecía que podían congeniar, ya que ambas tenían una personalidad parecida, se habían esforzado mucho por legar donde estaban, eran mujeres de pocos amigos y un sentido del humor negro lo que hacia que se llevaran realmente bien.

\- Bueno Katniss ojala te haya servido mi recorrido, no puedo mostrarte mas ya que solo es mi segundo día aquí.

\- Gracias Johanna, solo espero saber volver a la sala de profesores mira que este instituto es muy grande.

\- No te preocupes sobrevivirás descerebrada - Johanna le dijo esto a Katniss con humor a los que ambas empezaron a reír.

Kat paso el resto de la mañana en la sala de profesores planificando sus clases del mes, se sentía nerviosa y preocupada de que los alumnos no la respetaran como entrenadora, cuando llego al campo de tiro a dar sus clases se alivio inmensamente ya que en su primer taller le tocaban los chicos menores de 10 años.

\- Hola buenas tarde soy su nueva entrenadora - dijo animadamente la castaña - para comenzar el taller primero debemos conocernos, nos presentaremos uno a uno delante de todos, voy a comenzar yo - suspiro al ver lo nervioso que estaban los niños - Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, me pueden decir Kat, voy a cumplir 23 años y mi vida es el tiro con arco, ahora ustedes.

Un niño rubio de ojos verdes fue el primero en hablar - Hola soy Mathew, tengo 10 años y me gustan los deportes individuales.

\- Hola soy Rue Jhonson - saludo una pequeña niña muy alegre – tengo12 años y estoy aquí porque me gusta hacer cosas nuevas.

Todos los niños se fueron presentando hasta llegar a la ultima niña, una niña rubia de ojos verdes con dos trenzas en su cabello que ha Katniss le hizo recordar como era ella de pequeña.

Prim estaba histérica no podía creer que su nueva profesora era la mismísima Katniss Everdeen no tenia idea de que decir para impresionarla.

\- Mi nombre es Prim, tengo 12 años y mi padre es Peeta Mellark el actor estrella de " Canal Capitolio" - a Katniss esa niña le causo mucha gracia.


	5. Chapter 5

La clase se llevo a cabo sin contratiempos, los chicos se divirtieron mucho ese día pero a Kat le causaba mucha risa un par de niñas que no paraban de hablar de lo guapos que eran sus compañeros.

\- Rue que ya te que Mathew es el mas guapo que no le viste los ojos - le rebatía la rubia a la morena.

\- Noooo Jhon es mucho mas lindo mira como sonríe - Rue miraba a su compañero embobada.

\- Rue definitivamente que tu estas loca.

Katniss se acerco a la niñas - a ver ustedes dos practiquen su agarre con el arco en vez de mirar tanto a sus compañeros - les dedico una mirada cómplice.

\- Bueno Kat pero dime tu quien es el mas guapo - preguntaba Rue

Katniss se puso a reír ante esta pregunta - no puedo opinar Rue son un poco menores para mi.

Ante esta respuesta las niñas se pusieron a reír con su entrenadora.

\- Eres tonta Rue - decía Prim - que Kat tiene la edad de mi padre a el si que lo puede encontrar guapo - cierto Katniss?.

\- Si tu padre es guapo pero no me gusta como se ve en su papel de niño pijo en a tele, es muy pesado. - Kat no podía dejar de reír.

\- Que va Kat en persona es un encanto - le susurro Prim cómplice.

Katniss muerta de la risa se alejo de las niñas para ayudar al resto de sus alumnos.

\- Bueno niños llego la hora de ordenar para irnos, quiero que en casa practiquen su agarre para la próxima clase podamos avanzar.

Los chicos se pusieron a ordenar para que su profesora no tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo sola, todos quedaron muy felices con la clase y saber que su entrenadora era la mejor arquera de todo Panem los hacía querer desear volver luego a tomar un arco.

\- Adiós nos vemos hasta la próxima clase - se despedía Kat de sus alumnos. Una voz cerca de ella la sorprendió.

\- Hola señorita soy... - cuando Kat se dio vuelta el se quedo mirándola como un idiota.

\- Peeta Mellark - completo ella sonriendo - el famoso padre de Prim.

Peeta no sabia que decir jamas imagino que la profesora de su hermana seria tan hermosa, sus ojos grises eran un abismo en el que el podría perderse fácilmente, su piel era de un color perfecto y su cabello largo y castaño tomado en una trenza la hacia verse adorable y su sonrisa simplemente era perfecta, se sentía un idiota mirándola de aquella forma por lo que intento recomponerse.

\- Ya veo que Prim ya le ha hablado de mi - puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Si claro fue parte de su presentación, aparte de preguntarme si yo lo encontraba guapo, o no es así Prim - decía Katniss mientras miraba a su alumna que se había acercado a ellos.

\- Hola Peeta pensé que tardarías mas en venir a buscarme, ella es Katniss Everdeen mi profesora. - Prim no podía reprimir su sonrisa al ver la forma en que su Peeta miraba a Katniss.

\- Pequeña te dije que pasaría a hablar con tu profesora, quiero sentirme seguro respecto a tus clases.

Katniss no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de ese chico, eran tan azules, pero no un azul cualquiera si no que mirarlos era como ver el cielo, debía admitir que el padre de Prim era realmente guapo, pero el era el padre de su alumna lo que ponía un abismo entre ambos, así que solo se limito a mirar a cualquier lado que no fueran esos ojos que la tenían totalmente embobada.

\- Claro señor Mellark, todo padre se preocupa por la seguridad de sus hijos si quiere puede plantearme sus dudas - dijo con nerviosismo la castaña.

\- Por favor puede llamarme Peeta, Prim cariño nos dejas a solas para conversar con tu profesora - Prim se fue casi corriendo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

\- Dígame Peeta que es lo que le preocupa respecto a los talleres.

\- Solo quería saber si era seguro, no se, es que aveces soy un poco sobre protector y me imagino que Prim con lo desordenada que es se puede lastimar - Peeta no dejaba de jugar con sus manos estaba realmente nervioso.

\- Si a usted le preocupa que a su hija le llegue una flecha o algo no se preocupe ya que como es la primera vez que ellos toman este taller, estarán muy protegidos de hecho ni siquiera dispararan con flechas de verdad - ella estaba realmente conmovida por la preocupación de Peeta.

\- Oh ya veo que mis nervios son absolutamente tontos, pero también quería informarle que Prim tiene problemas respiratorios, ella es asmática, así que me gustaría dejarle uno de sus inhaladores por si alguna vez a ella le da un ataque o algo - le dijo mientras le tendía una pequeña caja que contenía un inhalador para la tos.

\- Prim no me dijo nada señor Mellark, pero guardare esto entre mis cosas por si algún día nos hace falta, pero de antemano le quiero avisar que los talleres no constan de mucha actividad física, solo un poco de calentamiento antes de cada clase, ya que mas que nada trabajaremos las cosas básicas de la disciplina.

\- Prim nunca habla de su enfermedad, según ella es un detalle, ya vera usted que se cree una pequeña adolescente - ambos rieron ante este comentario.

\- Priiim - Llamo Peeta - toma tus cosas ya nos vamos.

\- Oye Peeta podemos llevar a Rue a su casa que no tiene quien venga por ella.

\- Claro pequeña vamos.

Rue y Prim iban corriendo por el instituto dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras Peeta se retraso para ayudar a Katniss con sus cosas.

\- Son un par de niñas muy simpáticas - decía Katniss mientras caminaban juntos - me alegra que mi primera clase haya sido con ellas hacen que sea mas fácil enseñar.

\- Eres nueva en el colegio? - pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si en realidad este es mi primer día y tu eres el primer apoderado que me toca recibir - ella se alegraba de que haya sido así.

\- Ohhh - el estaba apenado - disculpa por venir a molestarte tan pronto - y le sonrió encantadoramente.

\- Si me sonríes así no podría molestarme - maldición había pensado en voz alta.

\- Katniss - se escucho la voz de Haymitch a los lejos - preciosa ya puedes irte, esta semana solo tendrás el taller de los menores de 13, los grandes esta semana no pueden asistir así que desde el lunes empezamos con horario completo.

\- Oh Claro Mitch me iré a entrenar antes entonces, te espero en el centro? - ella recordó te que estaba Peeta junto a ellos - Haymitch el es el Señor Mellark apoderado de una de mis alumnas, Señor Mellark el es el coordinador de deportes.

\- Un gusto muchacho espero no hayan habido ya problemas en los talleres.

\- Oh no señor todo lo contrario, yo solo vine a hablar con Katniss sobre Prim - dijo el tranquilizándolo.

\- Perfecto me alegro que todo marche bien, me tengo que ir preciosa nos vemos mas tarde, Adios señor Mellark que pasen buena tarde - y así como llego se fue Haymitch.

Peeta y Katniss siguieron su camino en completo silencio el no podía dejar de mirarla y Katniss no podía dejar de sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- Hasta que aparece Pa - gritaba Prim acercándose a ellos - muero de frió y el auto esta cerrado - Peeta abrió el auto con las llaves - adiós Kat nos vemos - la niña la beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído - te dije que era encantador - y se fue guiñándoles un ojo.

\- Adios Prim - dijo Katniss sonrojada.

\- Bueno Peeta un gusto, debo irme antes que se ponga mas helado ya que me espera un largo camino - se despidió ella.

\- Katniss si quieres te llevo- ofreció el chico.

\- No te preocupes Peeta ando en mi moto - se la señalo con el casco - además vivo muy lejos de aquí.

El se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida - Cuídate Katniss y gracias por enseñarle los que sabes a Prim.

\- Adios Peeta espero verte pronto - y se fue.

Katniss se monto en su moto y se fue hecha un rayo hacia el centro de entrenamiento, intentando sacarse de la cabeza al padre de esa pequeña rubia.

Peeta se subió a su auto no sin antes dirigirle una mirada severa a su hermana que no podía dejar de reír al ver su cara cuando Katniss se fue - Ni una palabra Prim o lo lamentaras.

\- Vamos Peeta que estabas embobado

\- Te lo advertí enana - dijo su hermano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss no podía concentrarse en su entrenamiento tenia a esos ojos grabados en la mente.

\- Que pasa preciosa, estas pensando en el galán rubio de chicos malos - se burlaba Haymitch - pone atención y dispara esa maldita flecha de una vez.

\- Lo siento Mitch no se que me pasa - su voz sonaba nerviosa.

\- Vamos Kat que yo lo tengo claro, el señor Mellark - dijo irónico - no sale de tu cabeza.

\- Que ideas mas tontas tienes tu Haymitch, es el padre de una de mis alumnas y ademas solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida.

\- Vamos Kat a otro perro con ese hueso, yo te conozco como a mi mismo y cuando te vi con el conversando y sonriendo recordé a esa adolescente que estaba recién saliendo con Hawthorne.

\- Puede ser, pero es el padre de mi Prim y ademas nunca jamas quiero volver a estar cerca de otra super estrella de Panem, mira como termino mi relación con Gale.

\- Por enecima vez Katniss no todos son iguales, mírame a mi salgo con mi jefa la directora del instituto y me siento una mejor persona, de hecho ya ni bebo.

\- Haymitch tu le duplicas la edad a Peeta el no esta en el tiempo de estabilidad y todo ese rollo de viejos como tu - Katniss amaba burlarse de la relación de Mitch pero ella sabia que Effie era lo mejor que le pudo suceder a su entrenador, llevaban 4 meses juntos y el era completamente diferente ella le tenia mucha paciencia pero el había mejorado notablemente y eso a Katniss la ponía muy feliz.

Peeta no podía alejar a Prim de su lado, su pequeña hermana quería que le dijera todo lo que había conversado con su entrenadora.

\- Vamos Peet dime de que hablaron - suplicaba la niña.

\- Ya te lo dije Prim de los talleres y de ti - lo había repetido mínimo 10 veces - ademas te dije que no me buscaras novia y tu lo primero que haces es preguntarle a Katniss si me encuentra guapo.

\- Oh vamos Peeta si Kat seria la novia perfecta, ademas es muy simpática y bonita y no me niegues que a ti te gusto.

\- Prim no niego que ella es muy guapa pero no me puede gustar alguien a quien solo he visto una vez, y estos temas a ti no te incumben pequeña, así que vete a tu cuarto a terminar tus deberes que te iré a revisar los cuadernos en un rato.

Prim se fue refunfuñando de la habitación, no podía creer que su hermano no quisiera asumir que le gustaba Katniss, si ella se dio cuenta en como la miraba y le sonreía, su hermano no era un chico de andar con muchas mujeres había tenido una relación fallida y eso aun le dolía, pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo, ademas ella lo encontraba guapo y simpático que mujer se podía negar a salir con el famosisimo Peeta Mellark.

Prim estuvo entrenando el agarre de su arco cada vez que tenia tiempo libre había hecho que Peeta le regalara un arco para practicar en casa ella quería sorprender a Katniss en su segunda clase, estaba ansiosa por dirigirse al campo de tiro a entrenar.

\- Rue tu crees que a Katniss le guste mi técnica con el arco.

\- No lo se boba es muy pronto para que tengas una buena técnica es solo el segundo entrenamiento.

Las niñas se dirigieron al campo de tiro entre conversaciones y risas cuando llegaron Katniss ya estaba esperándolas para un nuevo día de practica.

\- Buenas tardes - saludo Katniss efusiva - espero que hayan practicado en su casa para que hoy podamos hacer algo distinto a la primera clase, para empezar entraremos en calor así que les pido que den 2 vueltas a trote ligero por el campo.

Katniss se sentía muy orgullosa de sus alumnos por que todos eran unos niños muy dispuestos a aprender habían avanzado mucho de una clase a otra en especial Prim que manejaba muy bien el agarre de su arco.

\- Vaya Prim veo que estuviste practicando estos días - le dijo orgullosa a la pequeña rubia.

\- Claro que lo hice, Peeta me regalo un arco para que pudiera practicar en casa.

\- Me alegro así tendrás mas oportunidades de mejorar - Katniss estaba realmente contenta por Prim se alegraba que tuviera un padre que la apoyara tanto como su propio padre lo había hecho con ella.

Así fue pasando la semana de Katniss entre su vida como entrenadora del instituto Panem y su vida en el centro de alto rendimiento, debía aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tenia en entrenar ya que pronto serian los nacionales de tiro con arco y ella pretendía ganar por tercera vez consecutiva, pero cada noche se encerraba en su habitación a ver los capítulos de la serie juvenil Chicos malos, Kat no era muy fanática de la tv pero debía admitir que por ella seria la presidenta del Fans Club de Peeta Mellark, ella pensó que desde su primer encuentro lo vería mas seguido cuando fuera a buscar a Prim pero desde ese día no supo nada del padre de su alumna. estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta cuenta cuanto rato llevaba su celular sonando.

\- Diga - contesto sin mucho animo.

\- Hola Catnip - saludo Gale - Quería saber como estabas, que tal tu nuevo trabajo en de entrenadora.

\- Ohh Gale - realmente estaba sorprendida por esa llamada - me ha ido muy bien gracias, creo que me gusta enseñar a los niños lo que hago.

\- Que bien Kat, te llamaba para saber si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo a recorrer la ciudad, para que busquemos tu nuevo apartamento.

\- Seria genial mira que cada vez se acerca mas mi cumpleaños y aun no tengo donde irme - eso la tenia devastada.

El quería ayudar a Katniss con lo del apartamento sabia que ella ya no podía seguir muchos días mas en el centro por eso haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla y lo mejor era que después de dos años al fin podría pasar un poco de tiempo con ella - entonces te paso a buscar mañana al instituto?.

\- Si salgo a las 5 de los talleres, te estaré esperando - dijo algo insegura, que Gale la fuera buscar a su trabajo no le parecía buena idea.

\- Esta bien Catnip mañana te veo besos.

\- Hasta mañana Gale.

Peeta no había podido ir recoger a Prim en toda la semana por lo que se lo compensaría ese día lunes llevándola al cine después de su taller, solo quería que terminaran pronto sus grabaciones del nuevo comercial para el que lo habían contratado, había pasado muchos días lejos de su hermana y eso le daba cargo de conciencia.

Katnis termino 20 minutos antes su entrenamiento con los chicos mas grandes del colegio, ya que corría mucho viento y era imposible seguir Practicando, pero debía esperar a que llegara Gale a buscarla, ella no estaba muy animada con la idea de verlo pero el había sido muy amable en aceptar ayudarla con lo del apartamento. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 5:00 pm, Katniss dejos sus cosas en la sala de profesores, tomo su bolso y se fue a cambiar de ropa al baño ya que no le apetecía mucho salir por ahí con su ropa deportiva, se puso unos jeans negros, con un chaleco verde de lana hecho a mano por su madre que tenia pequeños calados los cuales dejaban ver la polera negra que llevaba abajo de este se calzo unos zapatos con caña y una chaqueta que le llegaba a medio muslo negra, ya que los días se estaban poniendo helados en Panem. Se despidió de Johanna y salio del instituto a esperar que Gale llegara. Cuando llego a la salida del instituto no podía creer que ahí aun estaba sentada Prim esperando que la fueran a recoger, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo que le rompió el corazón a Katniss.

\- Prim preciosa por que estas aquí todavía - pregunto con dulzura.

\- Esperando a Peeta que se retraso en una grabación para un comercial, dijo que me llevaría al cine pero ya ha pasado mucho desde que me llamo la ultima vez - las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Katniss limpio suavemente las lagrimas de la cara de la niña y se sentó a su lado - no te preocupes ya llegara, si quieres yo me puedo quedar haciéndote compañía mientras aparece.

\- Gracias Kat pero no es necesario Peeta últimamente siempre llega tarde o no puede venir por mi, creo que tiene mucho trabajo - eso tenia muy mal a Prim.

\- Vamos Prim ya veras que solo es algo temporal, para un padre sus hijos siempre están primero - le sonrió.

\- Pero Peeta no es mi padre, pensé que te habías dado cuenta el es muy joven para ser mi papá.

Katniss nunca se había puesto a sacar cuentas pero era verdad Peeta debía tener su misma edad y Prim ya tenia 12 ser padre a los 13 no era imposible pero si descabellado - Oh tienes razón yo nunca me puse a pensar en eso, es que el se ve tan preocupado por ti que en realidad se comporta como mi papa lo hacia conmigo por lo que nunca dude que fuera el tuyo.

\- El es el único padre que tengo Kat, es mi hermano mayor pero desde que papá se fue el se hizo cargo de mi y de mamá, así que me acostumbre a llamarlo papá y a el no le molesta.

Katniss se dio cuenta que ese tema era un poco delicado para hablarlo con Prim pero se sentía muy contenta por que la niña le contara su secreto, así que decidió cambiar de tema y hablar sobre que película tenia ganas de ver y cuantas palomitas de maíz iba a comer.

\- Prim preciosa perdóname no pensé que tardaría tanto - llego un Peeta totalmente afligido disculpándose - no quería que me tuvieras que esperar tanto lo siento.

\- Tranquilo Peeta lo entiendo ademas Katniss me hizo compañía un rato - el rubio no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía.

\- Gracias Katniss de verdad lamento mi retraso - se seguía disculpando el chico.

\- Tranquilo Peeta para mi no es nada ... - una llamada la interrumpió con un gesto de mano se disculpo con Peeta y Prim por la interrupción.

\- Aló - contesto Katniss el celular.

\- Catnip lo siento no podre acompañarte hoy, tengo una reunión con unos productores.

\- Okey no te preocupes debí esperarme este plantón, se me olvido lo importante que eras últimamente - la chica estaba decepcionada.

\- Vamos Kat no te enojes...

\- Adios Gale - lo corto la chica.

Katniss no lo podía creer nuevamente Gale Hawthorne la había dejado plantada igual a como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás, ni siquiera para ayudarla le dedicaba un poco de tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que esto la afectara si lo mas terrible de todo seria que para volver al centro iba a tener que tomar el autobús.

\- Katniss esta bien - preguntaba una preocupada Prim.

\- Si claro solo me han dejado plantada - le sonrió a la pequeña - creo que debo irme antes que se ponga a llover mi casa queda un poco lejos.

\- Kat no te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros - pregunto ilusionada la niña.

\- Prim creo que tu y Peeta deben disfrutar su día juntos, no quiero molestarlos.

\- No es molestia - ahora era el rubio el que hablaba - de verdad seria un agrado que nos acompañaras.

Katniss estaba en shock no podía ser que Peeta Mellark la estuviera invitando a salir, bueno en realidad la invito Prim pero el la estaba animando a ir definitivamente el estúpido de Gale no podía echar a perder su día.

\- Bueno pero les advierto que como muchas palomitas - bromeo Katniss.

Peeta se largo a reír esa chica le parecía tan simple y sincera que costaba creer que era la mismísima Katnis Everdeen medalla de oro en el ultimo mundial de tiro con arco.

\- Entonces compraremos muchas - dijo el chico riendo todavía - así les compenso mi atraso.

Y así los tres se dirigieron al auto de Peeta para ir al cine, Prim se fue directo al asiento de atrás diciéndole a Katnis que se fuera de copiloto ella ya ella iba muy cansada y atrás se podía sentar mas cómoda. Peeta intento mantener una conversación todo el camino pero estaba muy nervioso con Katniss a su lado esa chica de verdad le gustaba sencillamente era perfecta.

\- Katniss no puedo creer que tu novio ye haya dejado plantada - dijo Prim desde el asiento de atrás.

\- No Prim Gale no es mi novio, solo iba a ayudarme a buscar un apartamento, es que yo no conozco este lado de la ciudad.

A Peeta se le acelero en corazón cuando escucho la frase "Gale no es mi novio", era un alivio que Katniss no estuviera con un idiota como ese tipo.

\- Kat, Peeta conoce perfectamente este lado de la ciudad tal vez el te pueda ayudar, cierto Peeta? - pregunto mirando a su hermano

\- Si claro yo podría - sonrió educadamente a Kat.

A Katniss esa sonrisa la tenia perdida definitivamente era la sonrisa mas perfecta que le hayan dedicado nunca, solo puedo mirar los ojos azules de Peeta y asentir ante la propuesta de Prim.

La rubia que iba en el asiento de atrás estaba realmente satisfecha por lo que había conseguido Prim Mellark se había propuesto a unir a Peeta con Katniss y estaba dispuesta conseguirlo aunque eso significara disparar la flecha de cupido ella misma.


End file.
